Young love
by Lara-Cat
Summary: Pure fluff


**Messed Up Skinny Love**

**Nothing belongs to me**

Plot: A story on the fifth marauds, McKenzie Opal Martian, younger sister, Kennedy Abigail Martian and Remus Lupin.

Kennedy ~  . /tumblr_lz58yfC7LK1qcc32mo1_ 

McKenzie ~  . -680582_ 

**-Chapter One: Meetings and Greetings and even Bonding-**

Two small girls ages thirteen and eleven, walked between the platform nine and ten. The smaller girl, Kennedy Martian, looked to her sister McKenzie with her large, brown, doe-like eyes. McKenzie turned to her only younger sister- only younger sibling -and smiled. Kennedy had only been to the wizarding platform 9 ¾ once before today.

"Okay, so do you remember how to get onto the platform?" McKenzie asked. Kennedy looked confused for a moment an quickly shook her head 'no'. McKenzie looked at her quite sister and smiled softly.

"Okay, Kenny. You run at the wall between the platforms." And McKenzie said this her sister looked at her as if she'd sprouted a new head and than chopped of the original and gifted it to her.

"We run? At a wall. A bloodily wall. And not even wood, brick; stone- from the ground, Mickey." Kennedy said with her mouth open in horror and McKenzie looked at her sister with a small smile." It's not funny Mickey, now how do we get onto the platform?" Kennedy added with a demanding voice and with her tan hands on her small waist.

"Seriously Kenny. It's the wall." McKenzie said using the nickname she gave to her little sister when she was three. Kennedy sighed and nodded, her brunette curls bouncing with her bobbing head.

"Than can you go first? I mean, just so I can see it?" Kennedy asked as she held her trolley tight in small hands. McKenzie smiled at her sister and nodded.

McKenzie stood against the pillar that was across the entrance of the platform with Kennedy next to her, when she heard someone call 'McKenzie', her name. The older sister with the chestnut brown head snapped to the caller when she saw it was the boy she fancied, her best friend, fellow pure-blood and marauder; none other than Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius!" McKenzie said with a smile. She left her trolley, owl Night-wing and sister so she could run to the raven haired boy and jumped in his arms. Kennedy smiled and shook her head_.' They'll end up together.' _Kennedy noted to herself. Kennedy was so wrapped up in her little eleven year old she didn't realize when her sister had brought the richest heir in the wizarding word- her friend -for introductions.

"Hi, you're pinstripes sister." The grey eyed boy sated more than asked.

"Who?" Kennedy asked in reply. Sirius turned from Kennedy to McKenzie.

"She doesn't know your marauder's nickname?"

"No, Padfoot." McKenzie said.

"Who?" Kennedy asked. Sirius turned to the younger girl and smiled.

"It's me. Your sister is pinstripe. James Potter is Prongs, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail and Remus Lupin is Moony." Sirius explains as a group of three people that looked like Sirius approached.

"Why?" Kennedy asked. Sirius was about to reply when a snide, sneering, bitter voice cut him off.

"Sirius who are you talking to?" It was none other than his mother. Walburga Black. She was a manipulative, verbally, and emotionally abusive woman who believed in pure-blooded mania.

"The Martians mothers. You know, the American pure-blood family you approve of." Sirius drawls back in an equally bitter tone. The man that held his mothers waist looked at his son with a sneering look.

"Why you-" Walburga was cut off from her public, verbally abusive rant by Kennedy.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I really like your robes." She said in a quite, sweet tone when she noticed a boy who looked abut her age, and a replica of Sirius, standing behind Walburga. Walburga smiled and looked at the girl.

"What's your name dear?" The mother asked in a sickening sweet tone.

"Kennedy Abigail Martian. I've read much about you in the books about England's pure-blooded families ma'am." She said with her hand out for the older woman to shake. Sirius and McKenzie looked shocked at the eleven year old. She was getting what her own son hadn't been able to accomplished with the old bat in three years: _a proper conversation_. Walburga smiled a bit and shook her hands before her husband Orion clapped his hands, signaling all attention on him.

"Now lets get on the train. The Martians may go first and than Regulus-" Kennedy noted and remember the boys name seeing as they'd probably see a lot of each other seeing as their sibling were both friends." And Walburga and Sirius, and I will go." Orion finished with his gruff voice. No one dare oppose the freighting tall man with a scary voice.

McKenzie ran into the wall and disappeared. Kennedy looked with wide eyes at the wall where her sister stood.

"You might want to run." Sirius said, offering his advice.

"Thanks." Kennedy said breathlessly before closing her eyes tightly and sprinting into the _brick wall_. She felt like she was in an ice box for a moment. The coldness of the stones passed her skin, but she didn't crash, she ended up on another side. A side where there were wizards and children and cats and even the scarlet red Hogwarts express she discreetly remembers from two years ago. The scarlet red train captured Kennedy's attention. She stood in front of the pillar where people came in from when someone pushed her to the side- just in time not to be hit by anyone else-when Walburga and Regulus came through. She looked to see a pudgy boy with sandy blonde hair and apple green eyes that darted around.

"Thanks." Kennedy said in her quite voice.

"Y-y-you're welcome, b-but I didn't mean to save you see, my friends-" the boy points with his sausage like finger to a group of two other boys, and her sister," pushed me."

"It's fine, my sister is with your friends anyway." Kennedy said. The boys' apple green eyes widen.

"P-pinstripe is y-y-your sister!" He exclaimed.

"Wh- oh yeah, McKenzie -that's her nickname right?" Kennedy asked unsurely. The boy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm Peter, or Wormtail." He introduced with a weak hand shake. Kennedy looked for her sister where she was before but she was gone, along with the other boys and she couldn't find Sirius or his family. Kennedy could still sense Peter next to her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but could you take me to my sister?" Kennedy asked Peter, and his reddened to the same shade of the apple snow white had bitten into.

"S-s-sure, she and t-the others are p-probably on our c-compartment." Peter stuttered. Kennedy raised an eyebrow.

"Your compartment? How is yours?" She asked quietly, slightly annoyed with his stuttering.

"I-I-I don't know, people are scared of J-James and S-Sirius and y-your sister pranking t-them if they s-sit in the compartment we usually sit i-in." Peter said leading her on the train as she lugged her trunk. Her sister had her cat, Dog. Kennedy named the poor thing Dog because she thought it ironic. Peter led Kennedy to the back of the train where most Gryffindors sit. He opened the compartment door to see the other three marauders.

"Kennedy!" McKenzie yelled pushing past Peter and tackling her sister in a protective hug.

"McKenzie, where were you? I thought you left me, I mean, you did but I didn't know where you were." Kennedy said lowly looking at her shabby, tight, converse. McKenzie rolled her hazel eyes at her sisters 'childishness'.

"Well you found me, okay?" Kennedy nodded and mouse like she scurried over to the empty seat next to window and tried to put her heavy trunk in the above shelf. She felt someone help her. Kennedy looked to her helper when she saw a boy with scars and brown hair.

"Thank you." She said.

"Wel-" the boy stopped short in his 'welcome' when he looked Kennedy in the eyes. Both froze for what was really a few seconds but what felt like a lifetime for the two. The few seconds was all the trunk needed before falling and hitting both of them in the head because the boy hadn't finished putting it onto the self.

The boy had taken most of the hit because quickly he shielded Kennedy with his body. Kennedy pushed her trunk off of the boy.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, this is my fault-" Kennedy would have kept rambling if the boy hadn't stopped her by saying:

"It's fine, it was choice. More importantly, are _you_ okay?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, thanks to you, I mean you all but shielded me with your body." Kennedy answered with a light pink tint around her cheeks.

"Remus- bloodily -Lupin stop trying to be Padfoot with Pinstripes little sister." The boy with black hair, lanky limbs and round glasses said.

"Shut up Prongs." the boy, Remus mumbled as he got himself off the floor. Kennedy did the same and her cheeks were now fiercely Gryffindor red.

"'Ello, that bloke that just made a fool of himself is Remus Lupin. I'm James Potter, and I see you've met Sirius and Peter and your sister." The boy said with a hand extended to Kennedy. She took his and Remus let out a low and piercing growl only he could hear.

"Now," McKenzie commanded as she pushed her sister down on the seat with her trunk now correctly above her," tell the guys about yourself, I'm going to get a few more people for you to meet." McKenzie said before leaving the compartment. Kennedy looked at her sister- or where her sister was -and sighed.

"So what do you like to do?" Remus asked very interested. Kennedy smiled,

"I like to read, and cook and I guess sing,. Though it's not something I do often, or in public." She added to the bit at the end because she saw the same mischievous glint that McKenzie gets in James and Sirius's eyes.

"Really, you like to read? What's your favorite author? Favorite book?" Remus asked. James and Sirius snickered openly and Kennedy giggled.

"Yeah, I guess my favorite author would be Stephen King - and book would be The Shining."

"Isn't that a muggle author, Moony? I thought you were a pure-blood?" Sirius asked. Kennedy nodded.

"He is, but I prefer muggle authors over wizard ones."

"Why" Remus asked with his head tilted like a dog.

"Because, they don't know what's out there, so it's all of it's from up here." Kennedy said tapping her head. The marauders nodded.

"I-I-I'm going t-to get something from t-the t-trolley." Peter said. They all nodded and each boy requested something to eat, and gave him money for his things.

"Kennedy," for some reason when Remus said her name she couldn't help but smile," don't you want something to eat?"

"I don't have any money - but it's fine anyway." Kennedy lied.

"Do you like chocolate?" Remus asked and Kennedy nodded.

"Okay, Peter can you get two more chocolate frogs and a chocolate cauldron." Remus told the plump boy, going to hand him a few extra gallons.

"No, you don't have to." Kennedy said jumping up and closing her hand around Remus's before he could hand Peter the money.

"It's fine, really, I want to." Remus said with a smile and his other hand on hers causing her to blush and Remus to grin even more in a wolfish way.

"Okay, but I'll be paying you back." Kennedy said looking at him. Remus nodded knowing he wouldn't except her money anyway.

"Okay, so Peter two extra chocolate frogs and a chocolate caldron, please." Remus said giving him the money.

"Thank you." Kennedy said. Looking down at the floor.

"So Kennedy, what house do you want to be in?" James asked.

"Well I want to be McKenzie so Gryffindor, but I'm not brave so I'd probably be in Hufflepuff." Kennedy said sitting back down before McKenzie came running in panting and three large Slytherins chasing her. Kennedy pulled out her wand and got in front of her sister quick enough for anyone to know what was happing.

"Oh look hear boys, Martian has a bodyguard." A boy with white-blonde hair sneered.

"Leave my sister alone." Kennedy said as McKenzie was trying to catch her breath and Sirius was healing a burn on her shoulder. The boys laughed when the same boy sneered,

"And what will you do about it, you don't know any spells?"

"Than watch this." Kennedy spat. She pointed her wand at the three green and sliver boys.

"Incendio! Tarantallegra! Mucus ad Nauseam!" Kennedy said. The spells, surprising everyone, worked. The biggest and broadest and most caveman like; his sleeve was on fire. And the one who looked like him had a severely runny nose and the one with white-blonde hair was dancing with no control.

"Now, are those enough for you to get out and leave my sister alone so do I need to set that white head on fire like your friends robes?" Kennedy asked darkly in her quite voice. No one, not even the marauders or McKenzie dare to breath. The boy made a face and his friend put out the fire and the other was now holding his robe sleeve to his nose.

"Fine." The boy spat and he danced his way out of the compartment with his friends following.

"Bleeding hell Kenny." McKenzie breathed, jumping on her sister and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them hurt you." Kennedy replied.

"It's fine. But where did you learn these spells?"

"Books." Kennedy said. McKenzie nodded and Remus was still in shock that a first year had made a fool of three powerful and dark fifth years.

"You liar, you said you aren't brave, but you just went up against three fifth year!" James said jumping up.

"I'm not brave. It's just, she's my sister and I wont let someone hurt her." McKenzie grinned and kissed her sister's cheek. Remus grinned and thought of a quote he's read and Sirius laughed.

"Wow, why can't I have a sibling like you?" He asked.

"Your brother looked nice." Kennedy said weakly. Sirius scoffed and Kennedy gave a shrug of 'sorry I didn't know'.

"Anyway, I couldn't find everyone and Alice and Frank were snogging so you'll meet everyone at the after the sorting ceremony." McKenzie said. Kennedy looked uncertain about getting into Gryffindor.

"Don't worry Spell-caster-" Kennedy cut James off,

"Who?"

"You. You casted a spell before you'd actually learn it.." James explained and Kennedy nodded her head with a slight shrug.

"Where's Wormy?" McKenzie asked.

"Food trolley, should be back soon." Sirius answered as Remus watched Kennedy who was resting her head on the window.

"Well, Kennedy, come on we should get changed into our robes." McKenzie said.

"Okay Mickey." Kennedy said before getting up and struggling with her trunk again.

"I'll get it." Remus said getting up.

"Why are you so tall?" Kennedy huffed.

"Well I am thirteen, and my genetics and all." Remus answered in his smartass way. Kennedy smiled as he passed her, her trunk.

"Thanks." Kennedy said as she got her robes before closing the trunk again. Remus put it back up on the shelf before McKenzie pulled her out of the compartment .

**_[The Marauders ]_**

Once the girls were out of the compartment the boys got their robes out and Sirius turned to Remus.

"What's up with you and Pinstripes sisters, Moony? Do you fancy her?" He asked in a teasing tone as he took off his muggle t-shirt. And replaced it with the schools white button down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Padfoot." Remus lied.

"Come on Moony, we won't tell anyone." James said as he slipped on the black school uniform pants.

"I, I bonded with Kennedy." Remus said softly.

"What?" Sirius asked, he needed to make sure he heard correctly.

"Bonded?" James asked confessed and Remus sighed.

"Bonding, for someone like me-" he meant werewolf "- is like finding that one. It's basically like finding my soul mate, Prongs." Remus explained as he put on his tie and shrugged on his robe.

"So basically you're going to end up with Pinstripes sister?" James asked.

"Yeah." Remus said as he sat down and waited for Kennedy… and McKenzie, yeah, her too.

**_[Kennedy &amp; McKenzie]_**

The two sisters stepped out of the compartment and Kennedy grabbed her sisters hand. It was fifteen minute walk to the other side of the train where the changing rooms were. The walk there was quite, due to both of them looking out for angry Slytherins. Once they were in the changing rooms two other girls were in there, in the changing stalls.

"Lily!" McKenzie yelled in glee.

"McKenzie!" The red headed girl named Lily shouted. Kennedy stepped back as the red head hugged her sister. Kennedy let the two talk about Charms or whatever they were rambling on about. She stepped into a stall and slipped off her muggle jeans and converse and slipped on the tights and skirt and shirts. She tugged the colorless robes on and put on her converse. She folded her clothes when she saw Lily and McKenzie chatting like lost sisters.

"Mickey," Kennedy called to her sister. Kennedy saw her sister roll her eyes and Kennedy felt a blow to her heart but didn't let it show." I'm going to go back to the compartment."

"Okay but I want you to my best friend and sister from another mister Lily Evans." McKenzie said with pride and a large smile as she pulled the red head to Kennedy_.' She loves me, see, she's letting me meet her best friend.' _Kennedy thought to herself.

"So you're Kennedy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and you're Lily. Nice to meet you." Kennedy said holding her hand out. Lily took her hand and shook it.

"Ditto." Lily said.

"Okay, now off you go so I can talk to lily about big girl stuff." McKenzie said.

"I am a big girl!" Kennedy argued. McKenzie rolled her eyes and pushed her sister out of the changing room. Kennedy huffed and put her folded clothes under her arm.

"Whatever." Kennedy said in a huff before slamming into someone, knocking down both herself and said person.

"Sorry." Kennedy apologized from the floor. When she sat up she saw Regulus, Sirius's brother.

'It's fine… you're that Martian girl." Regulus said.

"Yeah."

"You hexed Luscious."

"He and his two goons were after my sister." Regulus put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not judging, but it was wicked." Regulus said. Kennedy looked at the boy with a brown eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to be cousins-in-law with him?" She asked as they both dusted themselves off. Regulus grabbed her hand and started leading her to the empty compartment he was sitting in.

"Yeah, but I don't like Malfoy. Anyway, you seem cool, come on lets get to know one another." Regulus said pulling open the compartment door.

"Okay!" Kennedy said gleefully as she sat across from him, and they started to play twenty questions.

**_[Marauder and McKenzie]_**

McKenzie entered the compartment with her clothes in hand and smiling when she saw tense Remus and laughing Peter, Sirius and James. But no Kennedy.

"Where's my sister?" She asked her friends.

"She's not with you?" Remus asked getting up.

"Clam down Moony, she's probably meet some nice soon-to-be-Gryffindor first year and decided to with them." James said.

"Or Malfoy and is goons caught her." Remus countered with his wand out.

"Why do you care?" McKenzie asked blocking the door so Remus couldn't leave.

'Well, I-I-I… it's not bad or anything." Remus said as he started to play with his hands.

"Spit it out Lupin." McKenzie spat. Sure she wasn't the best sister out there but she loved her sister was secretly very protective of her.

"Imondedwitherm." Remus mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you." McKenzie said.

"I, I bonded with her." Remus said clearer. McKenzie looked at Remus quietly for a few moments before she lunged for the werewolf. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist before she could to their friend.

"How dare you! She is eleven for gods sakes Moony!" McKenzie snarled in Sirius's grip as she struggled to get out of it.

"I'm sorry Pinstripe, but at least now, she's garneted a good life." Remus tried to reason. McKenzie glared at her friend.

"Fine but there will be rules." She said Remus nodded. McKenzie started listing every rule on her hand.

"One: No dating, not until she's in her third year at lest. Two: No kissing, snogging or sex- actually no sex what so ever. Three: You hurt her, I will castrate you so severely that you will be classified a woman, got it?"

"Got it." Remus replied.

"Okay, lets go find my sister." McKenzie said as she led Remus, Sirius and James and Peter through the train. They heard a soft voice say 'no!'. This caused Remus and McKenzie to start running to the compartment. Remus tore the door open and McKenzie ran in with her wand raised.

"Mickey, Remus? What are you two doing?" Kennedy asked as Regulus looked at the two marauders a if they were crazy.

"You didn't come back to the compartment and with those Slytherin gits you embarrassed around we were worried." Sirius answered finally coming into the compartment. He saw his brother and his grey eyes bugged.

"Reg? What are you doing with McKenzie's sister?" Sirius asked his younger brother as Remus glared at the youngest black.

"Talking. That's what friends do, Sirius." Regulus said. Remus's jaw clenched.' _No, she can't be friends with another guy, epically one that I don't know! I mean she could like him. Or he could like her… or they could like each other!' _Remus thought worried.

"Yeah well come on we should get back to our compartment." McKenzie said grabbing her sisters hand. Kennedy looked to Regulus who nodded his head.

"Go, I should get back to my cousin anyway." Regulus said before he pushed past James and Peter and walked away.

"That was rude, Sirius he's your brother." Kennedy said walking past the Marauders and to their compartment where she started taking small bites out of her chocolate cauldron. When the marauders sat down Kennedy's eyes flickered to Remus.

"Thanks, again." Kennedy said to him with her cheeks burning pink. Remus grinned.

"Welcome, anytime, seriously." Remus said

**_[Skipping the rest of the train ride]_**

"We're here." McKenzie said grinning. Kennedy made a panicked face and Remus grabbed her hand.

"You'll be fine, really." He said softly to her. Kennedy's heart rate speeded up McKenzie glared at Remus.

"But, but what if I make a fool of myself?" Kennedy asked.

"Then if anyone says anything they'll have a nice chat with the marauders." Remus teased as he pulled Kennedy along with the others.

"But our luggage?" Kennedy said softly.

"House elves take it to our dorms." Remus answered, still holding her hand.

"Oh…" Kennedy said embarrassedly. Once the marauders and Kennedy stepped off the train Kennedy heard a gruff voice coming from a giant like man.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS, IN THE BOATS! NO MORE THAN FOUR IN A BOAT!" the giant yelled as he held up a lantern.

"That's Hagrid, he's cool." Remus whispered into Kennedy's ear. She nodded and he gave her a soft push to the giant.

"Go on, I'll see you after the feast." Remus said sadly letting go of her hand. She walked through the crowd, being jostled around. She saw Regulus and she started to walk faster.

"Regulus!" She said. His raven hair sawed out of the way for him and he smiled.

"Kennedy, come on before we get a crappy boat." He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled to a boat where two others sat. A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes and a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hi." Kennedy said waving her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jacquie Kale and this is Isaac Gaunt." The girl with black hair replied whistle Isaac stayed quite.

"I'm Kennedy Martian and this is my friend Regulus Black. What house do you two think you're going to be in?" Kennedy asked.

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin." Isaac said.

"Ditto." Regulus agreed. Isaac smirked rather than grinned, something Kennedy noticed.

"Ravenclaw of course, you?" Jacquie said.

"Gryffindor, but I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff." Kennedy answered. Isaac was going to respond when all their eyes caught sight of the castle.

"Wow." Kennedy said and Regulus and Jacquie agreed while Isaac just nodded. The boats hit the sores and Hagrid led the awe-ing first years to the castle where an older woman came in.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid to the woman.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The woman, Professor McGonagall, replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you." said Professor McGonagall." Please wait quietly." She added before walking away.

Kennedy fidgeted nervously for a few moments. In those few moments no one spoke.

"Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said as she led the children in a large hall. The ceiling wasn't there, instead, it faded off into candles and the starry night sky. The new students were in awe and the older ones and the teachers looked at the ten and eleven years amused.

"Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Bones, Susan." A round faced girl sat on the stool and a hat was placed on her, the hat's front stitch and two front folds came alive.

"Hufflepuff!" It roared scaring the new students.

"Black, Regulus." Regulus went up to the three legged stool and the hat wasn't properly on his head when it roared "Slytherin!"

"Donaldson, Lucy."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gaunt, Isaac."

"Slytherin!"

"Kale, Jacquie."

"Ravenclaw!"

It was a while before Kennedy was called.

"Martian, Kennedy." McGonagall called out loudly, with a slight sigh.

"Their's another!" someone from Slytherin asked loudly.

"Yeah, now shut it you snake!" McKenzie yelled loudly causing some to laugh.

"Miss. Martian!" McGonagall said ready to reprimand.

"Yes?" Kennedy asked in front of the professor as her sister called out _'Yes Minnie?'_

"Not you." McGonagall said to Kennedy with a smirk that tugged on the corner of her mouth. As Kennedy sat on the three leged stool a voice popped in her head, causing her to jump.

_ "What do we have here? Another Martian? Ahh, yes, smart… but no Ravenclaw."_ A voice in her head said causing her eyes to widen_." I'm the sorting hat. Now lets see. You're to kind to be a Slytherin, so that just leaves Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."_

_ 'I'm not brave so how does that leave Gryffindor?' _Kennedy asked in her mind.

_ "Because, what you do for your sister, it's bravery." _The hat responded.

_ 'But I do it because she's my sister.' _

_ "Yes, but just because your selfless does not mean you aren't brave… so it will be… _**GRYFFINDOR**!" Kennedy's eyes widen. She's be in the Gryffindor house for the next seven years.


End file.
